


From porcelain, to ivory, to steel.

by Woaaah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones Fusion, been waiting forever to do this, relationships are not the main focus, some characters will appear later than others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woaaah/pseuds/Woaaah
Summary: Kara had grown up with the knowledge that she would never be anything more than a bastard. Relied on it, built her life around it, enjoyed it.Then she was thrust into the middle of a war she never asked for, but couldn't avoid.With enemies around every corner she struggled to save the only family she had ever known, while forming alliances, fighting battles, and being a 'lady'.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara lifted the bale of hay with ease, blowing a piece of hair that had escaped from her ponytail out of her face. The end of summer was announcing itself by the cool breeze that slipped through the long linen shirt clinched at the waist, raising a few goosebumps on her uncovered arms.

Although most of the area had broken out their wool pants and hard broiled leather, she wanted to take advantage of wearing the least she could for as long as possible.

Just like every year.

The dirt trail from the fields to the castle walls was at least half a league, but rather than lay her burden on a mule, she simply shouldered it with one arm.

Summer harvest had treated them well and she was sure they would not only have enough for their kingdom, but the others as well.

Nearing her home, animal musk, and baking meat, assaulted her nostrils first.

The sapphire colored fortress created hundreds of years ago, by Lord Alexander Danvers, had once had an official name, but once a King had visited and called it Heaven’s gate, the rest was history.

Whether because of its strategic placement that protected the easternmost part of the Realm, because of its blue walls, or because of the two towers that rose out of the ground, allowing the watchmen to see beyond the horizon, she wasn’t sure.

And she truly didn’t care.

Knowing the inner workings of the castle weren’t her concern, as Eliza had reminded her many times.

Approaching the gate, she stood tall, making sure the guards could see her over the heads of the assembled civilians, trying to make it pass.

“Make way! Come through Kara!”

Heads turned to lay eyes on Midvale’s most famous, while simultaneously trying not to be, inhabitant.

But at least it wasn’t for the reason she was trying to hide.

Being Lord Danvers bastard wasn’t the worst fate.

She was fed, clothed, given a moderate amount of leeway to do what she wanted, and treatment fairly well.

“More hay Kara? Is it for the horses or yourself?”

Flashing what she hoped was a sweet smile at the guard she shrugged, “Who knows, maybe there might be some left for the horses when I'm done.”

“You know you’re given a mule for a reason, and your father would prefer you use it. Probably some clothes so you don’t get sick either.” He snorted, “Jesus, if it wasn’t bloody impossible I’d think you were part El.”

Kara smiled but he had already turned his attention back to the line in front of him that was pushing her forward, “Me too Gary.”

The market was hectic, with merchants shouting, and villagers socializing, but she weaved her way through without a hitch. 

Although her father had an open castle policy with his people, most tended to stay within the market unless they had other business. 

Past the market, was a small archway which led into the more private portion of her home. On the left, the stables waited for her, while on the right, a few soldiers practiced in the training yard.

She paused for a moment to watch as Alex strung her bow and in the blink of an eye let the arrow fly. Bullseye.

Above it all, her father looked down from one of the walls walkways, with a stern look on his face.

In his black breeches and dark blue long sleeve tunic, she supposed most would find him regal. 

If they hadn’t experienced him trying to re-enact the Battle for the West, with voice changes included.

She began to toss hay into each pen, chatting with the horses as she went. Besides helping in the kitchen, taking care of the animals was one of her favorite things to do.

“My lady!”

With a grin she rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next, “I’m not a lady, what do you want?”

“Come, pick up a sword, spar with us!”

Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes swept across the assembled soldiers. Most of them were the usuals, castle guards who lived to fight, drink, and fuck, with little else on their minds. Besides challenging her to duels whenever they got the chance.

It seemed like an easy lifestyle, free of worry and responsibility.

“Or are you too scared!” Another taunted when she didn’t respond.

Throwing aside the remnants of hay and smirking, she stalked across the walk way, picking up a dulled practice sword from the rack and twirling it, “Who’s first?”

“Me,” the sharp voice caused the soldiers to scatter, and she fumbled to put the weapon back, “If you don't get your chores done.”

Compared to other stories she had heard, her father’s wife treated her well. Better than most high born bastards.

In fact, Lady Eliza Danvers had taken one look at the scruffy twelve year, dressed in rags, with a boys haircut, ordered a bath drawn, and gone back to her regular duties without an eye lash batted.

“Well my lady-”

“It wasn’t a question Kara.” Although she smiled as she said it, there was no mistaking the warning tone of her voice along with a raised eyebrow.

Kara nodded, “Yes my lady, I’ll go finish them now.”

“See that you do,” the Lady of Midvale spun towards the living quarters, walking away with her flock of hens trailing after her, “And please wear more clothes for the feast tonight.”

Kara blushed as the handmaidens giggled. 

“Yes my lady!”

—–

The sun had set only minutes ago, but the servants had already lit up the entire Great Hall, shrouding it in a warm haze.

Rushing around, setting done plates and utensils, arranging the tables, she kept to her spot against the back wall as to not disturb them.

Kara pulled at her collar. The stiff knee length tunic was made of fine material, but not above her station. A dull gray, the light blue accents gave it some detail.

Her tights on the other hand were making her sweat in very uncomfortable…

Before she could blink, people started to file into the hall before it was filled to the brink. 

And then it began.

One of the many knights in attendance stood at the doors, chin high, armor gleaming, as he announced the high lords and ladies.

Her father and Eliza came first, her sapphire dress matching the trimming on his white doublet.

As they took their seats on the raised dais, her half sister entered with the guest of the evening.

In his mid thirties, with a pretentious smirk on his face, it was obvious that Lord Maxwell Lord was not going to make a second trip back to Midvale.

Although her hand sat in the crook of his elbow Alex stared straight ahead, back straight, with her features set. Beside her Kara heard someone mumble about the low cut dress her half sister wore, and sent them a sharp look.

They took their seats, the visiting lord sitting on her fathers right, Alex next to him. Finally Winn, her father’s ward, walked towards the front, ignoring the semi-friendly jeers. 

With the final highborn seated her father stood, “Welcome! It is always great to fill this hall with great warriors, and guests!” He gestured to the man of the evening, “Tonight we are honored by Lord Maxwell of House Lord, who has decided to oh so generously grace us with his presence.” He drawled, gaining snickers from the crowd.

“As always, times like this is where we must reflect upon how fortunate House Danvers has been, with a plentiful harvest, and strong bonds between our house and other great houses, we are truly blessed by the Gods.”

“With that said, let us feast!”

The food came out in droves, offered first to the high table before being relinquished unto the rest of the hall. 

Followed by the ale.

While she knew that the Lord and Lady of Midvale, Alex, and Lord Maxwell were probably indulging in fine wine, the bitter brew was exactly what she wanted.

She stuffed her face, ignoring the jokes that came from the usual people who had watched her devour food for the past three years. For once she was actually managing to have a little fun, listening to tales from the older folk, and arguing with those her age.

The fifteen year old was almost done with a platter and into her second cup, when a hand clapped onto her shoulder, “Enjoying yourself?”

Kara stood quickly, before she was forced to grab the table to keep her balance. Blushing, she faced mirth filled eyes, “Yes my lord.”

“So it seems,” he turned to the eyes intently watching the pair, “And the rest of you, are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yes m'lord!” “Aye!” 

“Good,” Lord Danvers placed his hand on her shoulder again. “As interesting as hearing about our guest's one brush with danger is, I could do with some fresh air, join me?”

“Yes my lord.”

They made their way out of the hall, efficiently moving through the passageways.

Well more so her father, with her stumbling behind him.

When they stepped outside, he didn’t stop, instead heading for the stairs. Besides a quiet groan she followed, reaching the top of the castle wall after a brief struggle.

Her father had a pensive look on his face as he stared out into the moonlit fields.

“What do you think of Lord Maxwell?”

“I haven’t met him my lord.”

“True, but you’ve heard of him and seen him, so what do you think?”

“I think if you truly wanted your daughter to marry, you wouldn’t be scraping the bottom of the barrel.” Shoot, now the ale didn’t seem like such a good idea, “I’m sorry my lord-”

He waved a hand with an easy smile on his face, “We’re alone Kara, if I didn’t want your opinion I wouldn’t ask.”

“Yes my lord.” 

“And truth be told, you’re not wrong,” he sighed. “At your age I was sent to ward with Eliza's family, training to become a knight, learning how to make peace with other great houses. Sadly, that is not an option I can give your sister.”

“Why not? I’ve seen Alex fight and she’s just as good as any of our soldiers! And don’t get me started on her skill with a bow!” She implored.

“You know why Kara,” he chastised, “She is my one… true born heir, and she has to do her duty. Even if I wanted to, no other Lord or Lady in their right mind would knight her without the King’s consent. And I would rather not anger the crown.” He spit when he was finished.

Of course.

For some reason that her father had been unwilling to disclose to her, he had always held a deep disdain for the royal family.

Since she had been at Midvale not a single member of the royal family had visited, nor sent a delegate in good faith.

Intent on trying for the thousandth time to get some piece of information she opened her mouth when shouts broke out at the front gate. 

“Let me through!” Her eyebrows furrowed. 

She recognized that voice.

Eighteen and with shoulders the width of a tree trunk, even with blurred vision, James Olsen was easily spotted wherever he went. Especially with a handful of guards trying to pull him down.

But for once he didn’t have his usual crowd of warriors, servants, and company.

Or Clark.

Without realizing it, her feet were moving forward toward the commotion, determined to see why her half brother’s best friend had travelled hundreds of leagues alone.

“Let him go!” Her father commanded. He yanked Gary back by the collar as the other guards backed away, keeping their hands on their swords.

James fell to his knees, breathing heavily, as Kara pushed her way past the final line of people, “James?” She crouched down next to him, surprised to see a mixture of tears and weariness in his eyes.

“They know.” He hurriedly whispered.

Jeremiah gained both their attention as he crouched down beside Kara and placed a steadying hand on the young mans shoulder, “Who James?”

“Clark. They took Clark.”

For once, she shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the replies! I'm sorry it took so long, but here you go. The long passage italics with be flashbacks, while the shorter ones will just be thoughts. Enjoy!

_“Kara, I need you to listen to me closely, alright?” The sixteen waited for hyperactive eyes to zero in on him. “You’re going to go stay with this nice man.”_

_A few paces behind him, a fair skinned man stepped away from his horse, passing his reins to his companion, “Hello Kara.” He gave her a smile that was meant to put her at ease but instead gave her pause._

_“Who are you?”_

_“I’m Lord Danvers.”_

_Clark nodded to the man again, the same look adults always shared when they were trying to hide something from her passing between them, “He’s… He’s your father Kara.”_

—–

Kara stared at the closed door. Her father had dragged James into his meeting chambers, slamming the door before any of his advisors could follow them.

Halfway through the night, she still sat in the hallway, waiting. 

Questioning.

What could anybody possibly want with a barely grown man, who hadn’t even been knighted yet? 

They shared a mother, but Clark was the only one that remembered her. 

And he refused to talk about her.

She closed her eyes. Her head throbbed.

_Maybe you shouldn’t have drank so much._

“You should be asleep.”

“So should you.”

“Yes but I don’t have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to tend to the animals.”

“Language.”

A snort, “Yes mother.”

Kara opened her eyes, “You know, I’m almost certain you have a suitor to entertain in the morning.”

“And I’m almost certain that i don’t.” Alex shot back, moving to sit next to her.

“Oh? What does Eliza-”

“For once her and I saw eye to eye, with your future husband un-expectantly showing up, and father disappearing, she decided that it would be best for Lord Maxwell to leave at daybreak.”

Kara leaned back so her head rested against the wall, “I can only imagine how sad that makes you.”

“I don’t know what I should be more surprised about, the smell of ale on your breath, or the fact that you totally ignored the first part of my sentence.” Alex drawled. 

“Is it really that much of a surprise?” Kara replied cryptically, letting her head roll to the side.

And indiscernible look crossed Alex’s face, “You know it can’t happen-”

“God Alex, that is literally the last thing on my mind!”

The brunette held up her hands, “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up.” 

“I’m not.”

“Good.”

“Great.”

They sunk back into silence, the castle walls echoing around them. Without a word the older girl reached out, easily coaxing Kara’s head onto her shoulder.

One minute she was staring at the door, and the next she was asleep.

—–

As he finished retelling what the young lord had told him, Jeremiah looked at his two closest advisers.

Eliza sat on their bed, clutching her robe tightly, while his Castellan faced the window.

“You both know what I must do.” He said.

Eliza scoffed, “That doesn’t mean we have to like it.” 

“I share the sentiment Lady Eliza, but, we knew this would happen sooner or later.” Hank turned towards the couple, “Whatever you need my lord, I will do.”

“I’m glad to hear it, I will ride West in a few days to try and speak with the crown. See what they know, and who tipped them off.”

“And what of Kara? What of Clark?” Eliza asked furiously, “You know she’ll want to know why he was taken, and she’ll want to go with you!”

“Kara knows her place. She will stay here and you will start teaching her, let her sit in on meetings, give her input,” he nodded his head toward Hank, “And you will start training her. We have to make sure she’s ready.”

“We can’t just thrust her in to this, she’s a child, she needs time.” His wife continued, “It wasn’t even supposed to be her.”

“Well now it might be, and we need to get used to it sooner rather than later. We don’t have the option of being caught with our pants down.

"Not with the Luthors.”

—–

“I want to go with you.”

“No.”

“He’s my brother, I should be there!”

“And what would you do Kara? How would you help Clark?”

“I’d- I’d-” The girl struggled for words before giving up and throwing her hands into the air.

“Exactly.” A weather beaten face softened, as calloused hands gripped wiry shoulders, “You place is here, with Eliza, and your sister. I’ll take care of everything else.”

“But Clark…”

“I’ll bring Clark home.”

She heard the protectiveness in his voice, the determination.

But also, the resignation. To what, she couldn’t be sure.

“Promise?”

“As long as you make me a promise too.” He continued when she tilted her head to the side, “Protect your sister and Eliza for me?”

“Trust me father, if there’s any two people who could protect themselves, it’s them.”

“I actually meant from each other.” Mischievous grins grew on both their faces before descending into laughter.

“I think your task might be harder than mine,” They both calmed down, serious looks returning to their faces, “But I promise you I’ll do whatever it takes to get Clark back.”

—–

Six Months Later

“I can’t breathe.” Alex said through puffed out red cheeks.

Around her, handmaidens stood with barely concealed grins on their faces, used to the show that was dress fittings.

The seamstress gave a sharp yank, tightening the bodice of the dark red dress.

A huff, “Of course, make it tighter!”

“You should relax my lady.”

The nineteen year old turned to her lady-in-waiting, “Vasquez, I’ll relax the day my mother gives up this little goal of hers.”

“Are you saying you don’t wish to marry Lord.. Lord, my lady?” Vasquez snickered.

A quick cut and narrow of brown eyes changed the snicker to a laugh, “I’m saying that holding a ball with everything that’s happening isn’t the brightest idea my mother, or Hank, has ever had.”

“I’m sure Lady Danvers and Sir Henshaw have their reasons.”

“Well they sure aren’t rushing to share them. I could be out riding, of shooting arrows, but I’m here instead.”

The seamstress spoke up, “All done my lady.”

Facing the mirror Alex inhaled.

The dress was meant to draw the eye, but not be provocative. It’s long sleeves and full skirt befit the weather, while the plunging neckline befit any possible suitors.

At the moment however, the fireplace roared on the far side of the room, and the heat was chipping away at whatever sense of decorum Alex had left. 

“Is it okay my lady?”

She forced a smile onto her face, it wasn’t Gerda’s fault her mother forced her to do this all the time, “It’s perfect.” 

They all turned at a knock on the door, “Who is it?”

“Winn.”

Alex nodded to Vasquez, who made to open the door.

As expected the sixteen year old was grinning when he came into view, and if possible, his Cheshire grin grew even more when he saw Alex.

“Don’t,” she warned, cutting off whatever he had opened his mouth to say, “What do you want?”

“Lady Danvers asked me to come and tell you that once you’re done here, to join her in her private dining quarters.”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes then caught sight of his riding clothes, “And where are you going?”

He took a deliberate step back, uneasily shrugging, “Ya know… HuntingwithKara.” As the last long word left his mouth he took off.

“What!”

—–

Sturdy pine trees loomed above the undergrowth, holding up the light film of snow that had fallen that morning. Even though the harsh bite of winter was upon them, the cloud that drifted out every time she exhaled was the only sign that it got past her bubble. In fact, the long sleeve wool shirt was starting to get too hot.

Heavy footsteps scared away whatever animal life was in the area. Hunting wasn’t one of Kara’s favorite activities.

Father entertained it every so often, Eliza was indifferent, Hank thought it necessary, while Alex.

Well, Alex reveled in it.

_She should be out here instead of me._

The bow and arrow felt awkward in her hands. She could throw a spear as if it were a pencil, wield a broadsword with the same steadiness as a stick, and swing a war hammer as well as any man in the castle.

But, brute strength wasn’t everything according to Hank.

So here she was, attempting to work on the more graceful arts of battle.

He wouldn’t give her a clear reason as to why, but she wasn’t blind, and she wasn’t stupid.

Something was happening beyond their gates.

A rustling bush up ahead caught Kara’s attention, forcing her to stop. Lifting the bow she took aim and waiting. 

After a few seconds, a rabbit hopped out, skittishly looking around.

She lowered the weapon with a smile, “Well aren’t you c-”

A swoosh. Then a prick of the ear. 

An arrow imbedded itself into a beady eye.

“Ah!” Snow seeped through her leather pants as she fell back. There were only a few people in the area who could make that shot. And only one who would would add such dramatic flair, “Alex! You could’ve hit me!” Warmth spread on the side of her face, “You did hit me!”

Coming out from behind a tree, leading a horse, Alex snorted, “Oh stop whining, I barely scratched you.”

Kara scrambled to her feet while her sister gathered her kill, wielding a knife to surgically remove the arrow.

“Why’d you do that?” She asked.

“Because you obviously weren’t going to.”

“You didn’t give me a chance!”

“You lowered your bow,” Alex said sharply. “As always, you got distracted.”

“It’s a rabbit, that’s barely enough meat for one person.”

“That’s not the point.”

By now they stood toe to toe, Kara’s recent growth spurt giving her a slight advantage.

“You’re not even supposed to be out here.” Kara said.

“And you shouldn’t be!”

The wind howled around them.

There it was. It had been brewing since the day their father had left.

For the youngest, it had brought about more freedom, and the chance to learn what most highborn young women would never have the chance of.

For the eldest, it meant the complete opposite. 

The little room that she had to breathe disappeared once Jeremiah was no longer there to protect it.

Even Kara could only do so much to hold back the force that was Lady Eliza Danvers. 

Ducking her head down, to make the eye contact that Alex was so studiously trying to avoid, Kara sighed, “I agree with you, and I'm sorry.”

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes, “Why are you even apologizing? I know you like this just as much as I do.”

“True,” Kara smiled softly, “But I’d trade spots with you in a heartbeat if it would make you happy.”

“I know, that’s what makes this worse.”

“Alex!”

The both turned with their bows raised, only lowering them when a horseback Winn burst through the tree line, breathing heavily.

“Tired Winn?” Alex teased.

“You know- maybe- if- you didn’t- make me chase you through the woods- I wouldn’t be! I told you Lady Danvers- wanted to meet with you after your dress fitting!”

Only now did Kara look at what her sister wore. 

Although covered by a heavy black fur coat, similar to the one Winn wore as well, it was easy to see the red dress peaking out. She groaned. 

“Alex, tell me you didn’t?”

“She did!” Winn screeched. “And she needs to come back with me before I get in trouble with her mother!”

“Well, the way I see it Winn, you have two choices. You can try to force me back to the castle, which, I don’t really think is a good idea.”

“Agreed.” Kara said.

“Or, you can do the smart thing, and join us while we finish this hunt.”

With one look between the smirking sisters, one of who was bleeding for some odd reason, he took a deep breath. “Lets go.”

—–

Screams of agony drifted into the chambers as the heavy door was briefly opened.

“Is it done?”

“Yes Your Grace.”

“Then let us go visit our guests, and make sure my daughter is ready for her trip.”

The crowned figure stood, turning once more to the soldier.

“And John? Make sure the package gets to our friends quickly, I would hate for it to go bad.”

The soldier grinned wickedly, “Happily Your Grace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!


End file.
